detectiveconanfandomcom-20200222-history
Misty Mystery
Misty Mystery: performed by GARNET CROW from episode 627 until episode 641. Lyrics English Why do you walk toward The unforeseeable tomorrow with hope? My heart is astir As if I were still thinking about you In exchange for break-up and tears, What was it you obtained in your hands? I come across the waning full moon Said to be capable of delivering my prayers to you That's the afterimage of a distant town, the sweet memories revolve round and round A scene just like a summer storm Is all I'm shown Sadness is a natural phenomenon Tranquility is only an impression The keyword that unlocks my feelings Ahh, please find it Like light from the meadows vanishing in the wind Misty Mystery Why is it that the strength of love Seems to be tested every day? Now, even that tenderness Feels as distant as the blowing wind Trying to endure the loneliness, the solitude What is it that's been left behind here? When I stopped wishing for things, I finally noticed the boundlessness of the sky I'm dreaming the same dream Sometimes, suffering is essential The bright sunbeams and the dizzying shade Is all I'm watching As for pain, that's nothing but a reaction There's too much passion, and it's all imagined The patterns in my heart are trembling- take it Ahh, seeking it The evening softly drinks it all up, Misty Mystery... Down in its depths, the form of love is changing If it seems there's something we still don't know I'll keep to stay That's the afterimage of a distant town, the sweet memories revolve round and round A scene just like a summer storm Is all I'm shown Sadness is a natural phenomenon, peace is but an impression The keyword that can unravel the patterns in my heart, Ahh- I'm looking for it The light from the meadows seems to vanish in the wind Misty Mystery Resounding throughout, it's a reckless impulse Rōmaji Why mienu asu e to Kitai kome aruiteru no Mada kimi o omou Tochuu mitai ni zawameku Wakare to namida hikikae ni Nani o sono te ni shita no Inori dake kimi ni todoku to iu Izayoi no tsuki ni deau Are wa tooi machi no zanzou Megurimeguru amai tsuioku Marude natsu no arashi no you na scene Miseru dake Kanashimi wa shizen na genshou Yasuragi wa tada no inshou Kokoromoyou toki akasu keyword Aa sagashite Sougen no hikari kaze ni kieru you Misty Mystery Why ai no tsuyosa o Tamesu mitaina mainichi Ima yasashisa nante Tooku fuku kaze no you Sabishisa kodoku taeru tabi Nani ga koko ni nokoru no Negau koto yameta sono ato ni Sora no hate nasa ni kizuku Onaji yume miteru souzou Kurushimi wa tokini hissu Tsuyoi hizashime no kuramu youna shade Miteru dake Itaminara tada no hannou Jounetsu wa sugiru shinshou Kokoromoyou yureugoku take it Aa motomete Yuugure ni sotto nomarete yuku you Misty Mystery Ai wa ai no manma de katachi o kaete yukeru Mada shiranu nanika aru to yuunara I'll keep to stay Are wa tooi machi no zanzou Megurimeguru amai tsuioku Marude natsu no arashi no youna scene Miseru dake Kanashimi wa shizen na genshou Yasuragi wa tada no inshou Kokoromoyou toki akasu keyword Kurikaeshi yureru gensou Yoru o koeru nagai kanshou Aa sougen no hikari kaze ni kieru you Misty Mystery Tokihanate mubouna shoudou Kanji why 見えぬ明日へと 期待込め歩いてるの まだ君を想う 途中みたいにざわめく 別離と涙引き換えに 何をその手にしたの 祈りだけ君に届くと言う 十六夜(いざよい)の月に出会う あれは遠い街の残像 巡り巡る甘い追憶 まるで夏の嵐のような scene 見せるだけ 哀しみは自然な現象 安らぎはただの印象 心模様解き明かす keyword あぁさがして 草原の光 風に消えるよう Misty Mystery why 愛の強さを 試すみたいな毎日 今やさしさなんて 遠く吹く風のよう 淋しさ孤独耐える度 何がここに残るの 願うこと止めたその後に 空の果てなさに気づく 同じ夢みてる想像 苦しみは時に必須 強い陽射し目の眩むような shade 見てるだけ 痛みならただの反応 情熱は過ぎる心象 心模様揺れ動く take it あぁ求めて 夕暮れにそっと呑まれてゆくよう Misty Mystery 愛は愛のまんまで 形を変えてゆける まだ知らぬなにかあるとゆうなら I'll keep to stay あれは遠い街の残像 巡り巡る甘い追憶 まるで夏の嵐のような scene 見せるだけ 哀しみは自然な現象 安らぎはただの印象 心模様解き明かす keyword 繰り返し揺れる幻想 夜を超える長い感傷 あぁ 草原の光 風に消えるよう Misty Mystery 解き放て無謀な衝動 Category:Opening Themes